zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Naomi Fluegel
Naomi Fluegel is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century Zero. She is the leader of the Fluegel Team and one of Leena Toros' rivals. 'Overview' Naomi Fluegel is a renowned Gun Sniper pilot. It was said that no one (till Bit Cloud in episode 2) could come within 1,000 yards of her Gun Sniper. She works under the alias of the 'Red Comet'. She teamed up with amateur pilots earlier in the series to fight in team battles, but generally worked solo. She would find her first serious partner in Leon Toros, a former Blitz Team member. She faced off against the Blitz Team with two amateur Gun Sniper pilots in episode 2, but lost when her teammates were (easily) taken out by Brad Hunter, and she herself (with some effort) by Bit Cloud. In episode 16, she would face them again, this time with help from Leon Toros, but the battle was interrupted by the Backdraft Group, and the two teams took them out together, deciding to rematch some other time. The Fluegel Team would fight the Blitz Team for the last time in the Royal Cup, but both Naomi and Leon were taken out by Brad and Bit respectively. 'Personality' Naomi had a rather lonely attitude during the first half of the series, due to being a solo pilot. Her attitude would become slightly friendlier after Leon joined her team. Naomi is rivals with Leena Toros, with the two Gun Sniper pilots usually clashing when they see each other, but she has a strong partnership with Leon, and appears to get along well with the rest of the Blitz Team. Early in the series, Naomi and Brad begin developing feelings for each other, and these feelings may have developed into love in the later episodes. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' Naomi excels in long-range combat, and few pilots have been able to counter her sniping. Her red Gun Sniper is modified with slightly better performance compared to the standard model. She was able to take out Leena and Brad easily in episode 2, and Leena again in episode 16. Brad eventually defeated her at short-range during the Royal Cup, firing his Shadow Fox's Laser Vulcan gun at her Gun Sniper, despite her hiding behind a Judge capsule. 'Relationships' Naomi has the following relationships with these people: Bit: Naomi first met Bit in an inn where he stood up for her and her friends when they were being harassed by a group of thugs. In the same episode, they would face off against each other, with him becoming the first warrior to be able to come up close to her Gun Sniper and defeat her with his Liger Zero's Strike Laser Claw. She acknowledged his skill and they became somewhat of friends between their teams. Leon: Naomi initially did not know Leon when she first fought his team, but when he left and later joined her team, they formed a strong partnership. Leena: Constantly arguing, the two Gun Sniper pilots never get along well. Brad: When they first fought, Brad was angered that he had 'let myself get pushed around by these lightweights', but by the next time they met, they began to develop feelings for each other. 'Trivia' *In Zoids VS, Claudia Diamant of Rottiger has the same personality as Naomi, but it is considered opposite in that Naomi is a long-range expert while Claudia is a close-combat specialist. *Naomi's Nickname in the title of episode 2 is "the Red Comet", which is the same title given to Ace pilot Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters